Marriage Law
by Hpmcgonagallheart
Summary: A law was set, but not everyone agrees with it. Find out how everything happens that unites Minerva and Harry in one odd but funny adventure.
1. The Ministry

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED MENTIONED ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!** _Please review if you enjoyed and I may just submit another chapter._

It was a simple evening in the Great hall calm and peacful and as of recently the Ministry set a new law in place after the second wizarding war, the amount of wizards had decreased by eleven percent, so a law was put in place to increase the number of wizards and witches alike. So a random draw of people would be chosen to marry, whether they like it or not, and have to have a child within two years of there marriage. Five owls flew in for dinner, to presumably unite under the marriage law, this law also states that age doesn't matter unless under seventeen.

Albus Dumbeldore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opened the first scroll. "Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are to be united in holy matrimony under the marriage law. I wish the two of you luck." Albus boomed aloud for all the student body to hear.

The students clapped and cheered for the lucky couple, happy for the two and knew they'd make an excellent couple.

"Alright students the next pairing is Hermione Granger and... Professor Severus Snape" Albus said uncomfortably, as students wondered what was going through the Ministry's head and how Hermione would react.

Hermione gave an uncomfortable smile obviously not sure what had just happened and still trying to gather her thoughts.

Albus continued with the next scroll afraid of who the Ministry has paired next. "Christopher Wood and Xiomara Hooch, a match made, never could have gone better." said a relived Albus.

Sutudents cheered and were more happy for the couple, even though Xiomara was a Professor, it was a match made in heaven.

"The last scroll unites oh Harry Potter and..." Albus trailed off and Harrys best friends ,Ron and Hermione could hear Harry whispering, "Please be Ginny, Please be Ginny" with his fingers crossed. "Professor Minerva Mcgonagall" Albus said with a gulp obviously uncomfortable with the pairing but forced a smile on his face."May all the lucky couples live a happy marriage." Albus ended with raising his goblet in the air trying to lower the tension in the room. Everyone raised their glass and afterward, Hermione, Ron, and Harry left towards the common room.

"Oh Merlin's beard I'm going to have to marry MCGONAGALL!NO LESS HAVE A CHILD WITH HER!WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THE MINISTRY THINKING?!" Harry ranted until he heard the fat lady's portrait moving.

"Harry? May I have a word?" Mcgonagall said uncomfortably and blushed. "O-of course professor." Harry said stunned to know his future wife was in the common room with him, but followed the professor as ordered.


	2. The meeting

**Minerva Mcgonagall has to marry Harry Potter under the marriage law, will they turn out a happy couple, or will things be never endingly awkward between the professor and student? Keep reading to find out**

"Please don't call me Professor unless we are in the class room, since we are going to have to marry, and is it just me or is this really awkward…. Us I mean?" the normally stern professor said in a shy almost sheepish tone. " For the both of us Minerva." Potter replied not knowing what else to call his professor by. "Oh good I thought it was just me being weird." Minerva replied relived. "Well then Potter I assume you know Albus has moved you from your Gryffindor house to my office, even though I think it highly inappropriate, he said so we might get to "know each other better" whatever that means." The professor said in her normal stern tone. "No, but thank you for the heads up Minerva." Harry replied trying not to feel uncomfortable even though it was painfully obvious. "Your welcome Harry, well I guess I should be taking my leave." The professor said turning to leave. As soon as she was gone Harry returned to his friends. "WHAT?! IS DUMBELDORE A CRAZY MAN!? He moved me to stay with MCGONAGALL! Oh what do I do? Should we take on the Ministry? Well at least its awkward for the both of us." Harry boomed with a sigh. "You're not the only one." Hermione said with a sniffle "Look." The small girl said holding out her hand with a shiny diamond ring on her ring finger. Now it was Rons turn to rant. "Let me guess you too? Isn't that super weird though? Like who puts a student and there Professor in the same room together ALONE mind you? This is all sorts of weird and wrong." "We know." Hermione and Harry in unison. It was very awkward indeed, especially when a student that was to marry a professor was in the same room together. When they finally retreated to there common rooms for the day, for the last time, Harry remembered something. "Oh crap! I forgot I need to get Minerva an engagement ring! I don't know anything about that stuff though… Maybe I can get some advice on that particular subject but who would know her ring size?" Harry said aloud. "What about Albus? I thought he intended on marrying Mcgonagall at one point. " Ron pointed out. "Ron you're a genius!" Harry said thanking his friend. Harry left for Dumbledore's office immediately, and accidentally bumped into Minerva. "Hello, Minerva look I was hoping if your not busy later, I would like to speak with you alone." Harry said with a sheepish tone, blushing a beet red. "Of course Harry, 6 o'clock?" Minerva said blushing. "Sounds like a deal." Harry replied with a grin. Harry went into Dumbledore's office and Dumbeldore had a look of surprise and sadness on his face. "Headmaster Dumbeldore? I was wondering if by chance you would know Minerva's ring size?" Harry inquired trying not to make things awkward between the two. "11 in diameter Potter. Why? Oh that's right you two are to be married soon." Albus said suddenly sad. "Headmaster I didn't mean to make you upset, I know you loved her very much, but then why didn't you propose?" Harry said trying to console the Headmaster. "Harry I was a coward and never really admitted to her that I loved her, and now its much to late." Albus said still looking like he was about to have a waterfall come out of his eyes. "It will be alright Headmaster, I know it will if you like I can bring back some lemon sherbets, the ones you absolutely go nuts for." Harry said still trying to console the forlorn headmaster before taking his leave. He left for Diagon Alley straight afterward, buying an 7 carat ring for his soon to be wife, an the biggest box of lemon sherbets he could find for his forlorn headmaster. He returned to the Castle with a dissaperition spell, and hid the ring in his pocket, heading towards Minerva's room for the first time since they'd been declared to get married. Once he was at her entrance way to her office he used a spell to change the appearance of his clothes into a tuxedo. He went into the office seeing Minerva and got down on one knee. "Professor Minerva Mcgonagall will you accept this ring as a symbol of our marriage?" Harry said pulling out the dazziling ring and showing it to his to be wife.


	3. The Brother-in-law

Will Minerva accept the ring in spite of her morals, or will she deny the ring, due to the awkwardness of the given situation, keep reading to find out.

"I-I uh…" a stupefied Minerva answered, blushing. Harry blushed intensely trying not to look Minerva in the eye. "Y-Yes." Minerva said warily, "How d-did you find out my ring size with out me telling you?" Minerva said now ponderously. "I asked Albus, and of course he knew it was 11 in diameter." Harry said sliding the ring onto Minerva's finger staring her in the eyes "Your eyes are a magnificent shade of green I hope you know." Harry said blushing. "Why t-thank you Potter" Minerva said trying not to blush, clearing her throat "Well you do know that you sleep in here tonight, correct?" Minerva continued. "Yes I am well aware, Minerva." Harry said trying to say stoutly. Minerva started laughing at his little gest "Harry what was that?" Minerva asked still cracking up. "A little something I like to call comedy my dear." Harry said in the same tone. Minerva couldn't stop laughing "Alright Potter you've had your fun." Minerva said smiling a genuine smile, one not even Albus has seen before. "Now in all seriousness, what about your trunk, I assume you have your trunk ready in the Gryffindor Common room?" Minerva said still smiling, as if she were a child again. "Yes, everything is ready for the transition. I've gotten everything in order, all I need now is to get my trunk and bring it here." Harry said smiling, and then it hit him, he was actually in love with Minerva the entire time. "Well I should be grabbing my trunk then, until later Minerva." Harry said leaving for his Common Room. Once he was there he grabbed Ron and Hermione. " Oh Merlin's beard! I think I'm actually in love with her!" He shouted, and luckily no-one else was there. "With who?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Minerva you twit! What am I going to do?" Harry said worriedly. "WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison. "I absolutely love her! Oh no! By Merlin's word I will hex the Ministry into next year!" Harry said covering his face in embarrassment and sadness. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron are laughing to no end. "Well you two are going to marry anyways, so I don't see the issue." Hermione said gathering herself together, "Yah so it's not like it's a big deal." Ron added. "Thanks you two. I guess it was bound to happen one way or another." Harry said "Well I should be grabbing my trunk and heading up to my new room." Harry said grabbing his trunk and heading for the door, "Goodbye you guys, and the Common Room, hey lets meet here after lunch that way we have a chance to catch up, especially since you have to stay with Snape tonight, I want all the details." Harry said jokingly. "Haha very funny, after lunch it is then." Hermione followed. Harry left towards his new room with his trunk, accidentally bumping into Professor Snape. "Oh No! Professor Snape I'm so sorry!" Harry said quickly "Getting ready for the transition Potter? It's fine really, and I believe you should know I will actually be your brother in law after this little epidemic." Snape said with a swish of his wand, placing everything in the trunk, neatly. " What are you talking about Professor? Hermione isn't my sister." Hay said confused. "You are siblings Potter, just never been told, and that's why Hermione never felt a romantic attraction towards you, your twins." Snape said explaining. "That's why her birthday is right after mine. Well then I should be heading up to Minerva's room, to get everything straightened out." Harry said grabbing his trunk and leaving for Minerva's room.

What will happen between Snape, Hermione, and Harry? Will things straighten itself out? Will Minerva return Harrys affection in due time? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
